1000 Miles Away
by SilentBobina
Summary: The infamous postcards. Drabbles that say what the postcards might have said. inspired by the lyrics from the song 1000 Miles Away by Jewel
1. It's Morning Time

**1000 Miles Away**

Ephramy postcard drabbles based on lines from the song 1000 Miles Away by Jewel.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything as I am a poor bum who works in a nursing home and likes to write…

Chapter 1 – It's Morning Time, Wonder Where You Are…

June 22nd, 2005

Italy's nice, hope Everwood's as good. It's early there, late here. I can almost see your blonde hair falling into your eyes like flax leaning over this, I know it's cheesy but I can see you with your coffee, paper, and this postcard, smiling. Or maybe you're still not speaking to me. So what are you eating today? Probably Lucky Charms again, you oughta kick that sugared cereal habit. It'll hold you back from accomplishing whatever amazing goal you have for the day. Whether it be saving all the endangered animals or just doing your laundry.

Ephram


	2. Who're You Talking To

**1000 Miles Away**

Chapter Two – Wonder Who You're Talking To

June 23, 2005

So this morning I'd like to take time to ask you who's around. I'm sure Hannah and you are up to your girly giggling and gossip. I see you two now, fuzzy blue pjs for her, silky green for you. Or maybe Bright's around this morning. Tell him hi for me and slap him because I'm sure he finds this love letter a day thing funny and is laughing over your shoulder. That's really what this is, a cheesy love letter thing, from your "long lost Romeo" of sorts. I'll end it properly this time.

Love, Ephram


	3. The Sun Rises For You

**1000 Miles Away**

Chapter 3 – Wonder If the Sun Has Risen Where You Are…

June 24, 2005

I think it's raining in Everwood today, or at least I think that 'Coronado' is Colorado in Italian, but I'm really not sure. If the sun hasn't risen, I hope this brings you sunshine. It's cliché, I know, but what can I say I'm a cliché kinda guy. I'm too afraid of my own words. They always come out wrong, you've experienced it. My foot lives in my mouth, that's why I always say 'I love you' at the wrong times, like now when I've left you for Europe. It's all I say, 'I love you.'

Ephram


	4. Hands on My Skin

**1000 Miles Away**

Chapter 4 – It's Morning Time, I Miss Your Hands On My Skin…

June 25, 2005

I wish I had touched you more often. Ok, so that cam out wrong. I just mean little touches, holding hands, brushing up against each other, smoothing your hair. Stupid little things like that are the things I always regret not doing. Your hands send chills up my spine, that's all there is to it. So I wish I'd touched you more, because now it hurts to not be able to. I had a dream last night about this which is probably why I'm dwelling on it. It was a rude awakening this morning.

Again, Love, Ephram.


	5. This Bed Without you

**1000 Miles Away**

Chapter 5 – This Bed's Too Big Without You

June 26, 2005

I'm lying in a bed that's just too big for one person as I write this. So I'm thinking of you to fill the empty space. I can see you here with me. Scolding me for something I said last nigh without thinking, me bantering back and smiling as I watch the Weather Channel. You always looked good in the mornings, this would be no exception. You'd wear a long flannel button up that would drive me nuts. I'm sorry for all the gratuitous sex; I am a guy, sometimes. Miss you like food or water.

Ephram


	6. Lying Next To You

**1000 Miles Away**

Chapter 6 – Oh God, What do I do? I'm 1000 Miles Away, and I'm Lying Next to You…

June 27, 2005

So I'm in Italy still, I should be enjoying the sights, but you're the only sight I really long for. You're like my Sistine Chapel, or something. My Mona Lisa, wait isn't that in Paris? I know you just smiled, and it was cute. Seriously though, you're the most amazing endeavor/person I've been involved with in my entire life. You're like my masterpiece, even though I can't take all the credit for how you've turned out. I'll take some pictures for you. My thoughts reside with you in Everwood.

Hugs and Kisses (it's childish sure),

Ephram


	7. I Feel Like My Car

**1000 Miles Away**

Chapter 7 – The Sun Shines Golden, and I Feel Like my Car…

June 28, 2005

Now I'm on the run from the border police. They suspected I had something illegal. I don't speak Italian well. I might've mentioned the Italian word for assassinate when I was trying to ask for directions. The feeling of running isn't new for this trip. This trips purpose started out as running, from the past. I can't run from you though. You're the one thing that followed me here, even though you weren't on the plane this time (which by the way, I half expected you to be). Well I guess some dreams don't come true.

Ephram


	8. A Little Run Down

**1000 Miles Away**

Chapter 8 – A Little Rundown, a Little Beat Up, Maybe just a Little bit Green…

June 28, 2005

My rental car is a piece of crap. The way it looks is a metaphor for how I feel. It's a wreck, just like me from all my overly emotional teen angst bullshit. It's got some dents, similar to the pieces of my life I've been missing ever since this summer began, you, Everwood, Bright, Hannah, Delia, even Dad (strange huh, I miss him). It's even black, we all know that right now I'm in "black depression phase" (not really depression, just confusion, it's just a good metaphor), but I'm healing, the car however is not.

Ephram


	9. Maybe it's My Battery

**1000 Miles Away**

Chapter 9 – Maybe it's my starter, Maybe it's my battery…

June 29, 2005

The car broke down today on my way to Paris. Luckily rental insurance gets me a new one. They don't know what's wrong with it. It's got too many ailments to list, like my heart's got too many holes to name. So I'll get a new one (car I mean). If only it was that easy to get a new heart. Then I'd come back to you all patched up and new and kiss you quietly saying, "I'm brand new and ready for us to go back to how it used to be." If only.

Love, Ephram


	10. My Heart's too Weak

**1000 Miles Away**

Chapter 10 – Maybe My Heart's too Weak

June 30, 2005

Have you ever felt like you're a wimp? Like you should be able to take more emotional torture? Have you ever felt like things that bother you shouldn't bother you? That's how I feel about this Madison thing. I mean she never meant nearly as much to me as you. When I was with her I pined over you. It would only stand to reason that we would transcend this whole baby thing. Then again, it involves another life, one I would've been half of. We're just two, just us. Wish you were here, please understand.

Ephram


	11. Had to Get going

**1000 Miles Away**

Chapter 11 – Just got this feeling, thought I had to get Going…

July 1, 2005

Paris is nice. I bought you one of those cheesy mini replicas of the Eiffel Tower. I would send it in the mail but it's expensive. Have you ever felt like you're crawling out of your skin and one day you wake up to realize this isn't right, it feels wrong? I've felt that way everyday since I found out about the baby. It's only when I think of you that it feels alright again. How ironic, you're my comfort and I only realized once I was gone that you're what I need right now.

Love, Ephram


	12. Got to Get Out of Here

**1000 Miles Away**

Chapter 12 – Got too Scary, Got too Big, Said Girl, Got to get out of Here…

July 2, 2005

These postcards have become too serious. I've been holding off sending them since I'm sure you're still angry about me leaving you. This "serious rut" is another reason I can't send them. Understand I was scared. Everything got so real first Madison, then your mother. I felt awful once I found out about your mother. I'm a fleer, I flee at the first sign of real life. I'm sorry for it. It's something I've always done. Pulled away, moved, left, wanted to go back to New York. Now I realize it's the easy way out.

Love, Ephram


	13. Don't Know How To Get home

**1000 Miles Away**

Chapter 13 – But Now I Don't Know How to Get home

July 3, 2005

In order to return to my normal self-deprecating yet funny roots I'm gonna tell you a story. Once upon a time there was a boy who ran away from this girl. Once he got away, he realized he was stupid (and his hair looked bad long). Sadly, this boy couldn't get back. He was too stupid to figure out the way home. He would come to the ocean and not realize he needed a boat to get back. Then he got lost in Mexico. Ok, it's not too funny, but I'm sure it made you smile.

Ephram


	14. I'm 1000 Miles Away

**1000 Miles Away**

Chapter 14 – Oh, God, What do I do? I'm 1000 Miles Away and I'm Lying Next to You…

July 4, 2005

Happy Fourth of July! I'm with you celebrating. I'm sure if I really were there Bright would be sneaking a couple of beers and trying to get me to help him set off fireworks. I'd protest outright of course. Never trust Bright with explosives. That's an obvious warning this Fourth of July. I'm sure there's a big town gathering. I feel like I'm there, having an intellectual discussion with you about this seemingly disappointing holiday. Then I'd kiss you under the fireworks, and it would no longer disappoint me. These are my wishes 1000 miles away.

Ephram


	15. Fields Like Patchwork

**1000 Miles Away**

Chapter 15 – These Fields Stretch out Like Patchwork, on my Grandma's Quilt

July 5, 2005

The French countryside is like a quilt. It's got so many patches, all perfectly square and so colorful. It makes me think of the quilt your mother made you as a baby. The one you still sleep with. The only difference is that instead of it being made of pink and purple pastels this quilt is made of greens and browns. You would agree if you saw it. In fact I'll send some pictures with this postcard so it'll be like you were here with me. The white lines on the European roads lead me home.

Ephram


	16. She Used To Tell Me

**1000 Miles Away**

Chapter 16 – She Used To Tell Me

July 6, 2005

Madison used to tell me all these things about herself. She'd tell me her favorite color and what her favorite food was and I always wondered why I couldn't remember her birthday but I could remember every word you said to me before I kissed you for the first time. When you told me what you favorite color was (blue) and what your favorite food was (spaghetti with your mom's special meatballs) it felt like it was the most important thing I'd ever need to know. You're the most important thing I'll ever need to know.

Ephram


	17. Strange and Mysterious

**1000 Miles Away**

Chapter 17 – Life is a Series of Strange and Mysterious Things

July 7, 2005

I headed for this place in Greece today, it's a church and once I was there I saw this heart carved in this tree and it didn't strike me as too important until I saw the initials. AA and EB forever it said. That was weird wasn't it? Everything here points towards you, or maybe I make it point towards you. Maybe we make destiny, imagine it wherever we want to see it, either way it was freaky and I took a picture of it. Who knows it could mean Arnold Amarillo and Eric Broad forever.

Ephram


	18. Up and Down

**1000 Miles Away**

Chapter 18 – One Minute you Think you're Up, the Next you Find You're Down

July 8, 2005

I've decided that dreams are evil. I imagined waking up next to you this morning. Obviously it wasn't really happening. I was so happy when I saw you there. Still sometimes when we're the happiest we've ever been it all comes crashing down around. It just makes it worse for me to know that I took out the support beams on the house this time. I feel like I did it just to watch it fall. Never destroy your own house, that's my advice. So the sappiness of these letters is almost through. I'm coming home.

Ephram


	19. Heart vs Head

**1000 Miles Away**

Chapter 19 – Your Mind says Sweetheart, You Better Stick Around

July 9, 2005

The battle of heart versus head. The head comes in with a low logical blow to the heart, knocking it off balance. Head says, "you shoulda stayed." Heart falls over and realizes logic is the ultimate power in this world. Yup that's my battle. Everyday the same thing. Thoughts of you run through my head and my heart aches and realizes it was a little slower than my head to realize its stupidity. I really hope that whenever you see these you forgive me. Even if you never see them I hope you forgive me.

Love, Ephram


	20. Weak In The Knees

**1000 Miles Away**

Chapter 20 – But Your Heart says oh, I'm too Weak in the Knees…

July 10, 2005

Second to last day here in Europe. At first I could joke about missing you. Not to say I didn't, it just felt like a vacation, one that after you wouldn't hate me. Now I realize that two days from now I'll be in Everwood, you'll be livid I never sent you anything and I won't show you these because they will make you angrier. I'm not strong enough to beg for your forgiveness and you're too stubborn to grant it without the begging prerequisite being fulfilled. So we will return to an emotional holding pattern.

Ephram


	21. What Do I Do?

**1000 Miles Away**

Chapter 21 – Oh God, What do I do? I'm 1000 Miles away, and I'm Lying Next to you…

July 11, 2005

In the airport, changing planes in Memphis. Kind of a random place to change. I'm still so far away and yet all I can see is us, together. I keep reminding myself that now we're "just friends," which is hard when I'm thinking about makeup kisses and how right we are for one another. I wonder if you've met someone else and when I do it makes my heart flip in y chest with fear. I'll be with you again, but I'll still feel like I'm 1000 miles away.

I can't wait to see you, Love,

Ephram

a/n: Yay this 21 chapter writing exercise is done! I'm happy with it. R/R if you please. I know it's sappy but I needed something simple and fluffy to work on. This was it.


End file.
